El secreto de Will Graham
by Firefly of Blue Rose
Summary: A veces, sueña que va a un bar algo cutre. Bebe bastante para lo que está acostumbrado, tanto que se nota más atrevido, menos dudoso y con mas iniciativa y sin filtro de conciencia.


_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de la serie HANNIBAL.**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction.**_

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

A veces, sueña que va a un bar algo cutre.

Bebe bastante para lo que está acostumbrado, tanto que se nota más atrevido, menos dudoso y con mas iniciativa y sin filtro de conciencia.

Un joven hombre con la mirada de los soñadores y el caminar de los sabios perdidos se sienta a su lado. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran y este le sonríe con timidez, se le para el corazón para luego sentir al segundo como se le acelera con tanta fuerza que duele. Después solo viene a su mente el momento en que lo lanza a la cama para acto seguido echarse encima suya y empezar a besarle y tocarle con desesperación.

Ha soñado tantas veces con la forma de su cuerpo que sería capa de dibujarlo si tuviera la suficiente habilidad. Sobre todo perdería el tiendo retratando su rostro, sus cabellos negros, su nariz fina pero afilada, sus pómulos perfectos y sus labios que serian rojos como la sangre de la fricción con los suyos, pero sobre todo pondría énfasis en recrear como le brillaban los ojos aunque no exista luz que los refleje.

Cuando despierta de esas ensoñaciones su cuerpo esta relajado y se siente satisfecho. Pero se siente vacio al sentir que sus dedos buscan la piel que han tocado y no la hallan.

Nunca ha contado sus sueños a nadie. Es su pequeño secreto. Su pequeña travesura. Una parte de su vida privada que quiere que siga oculta, que siga siendo suya.

El joven no tiene nombre, pero siente que no le hace falta. Lo sabe todo sobre él, y Will también lo sabe todo sobre él.

Sabe que es amable y tierno por la forma en que le besa. Sabe que es atento y está lleno de bondad por como lo toca. Sabe que no le tiene miedo por cómo le sostiene la mirada cuando se miran.

No quiere admitirlo, pero se ha enamorado de un hombre que no existe, que su atrofiada mente ha creado para hacerle más daño.

Y a veces quiere hacer daño a esa ilusión, pero no puede. Cada vez que lo intenta un te quiero sale de sus labios y no se resiste a perderse en ellos.

Cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin soñar la vida se le hace más lenta, espesa y absurda de lo normal. Y cuando vuelve al mugriento bar y se ven es como volver a encender la chimenea tras una sequia de madera.

Últimamente es capaz de controlarse en esos sueños. Los aprovecha para experimentar y deleitarse aun mas con el joven. Pero todavía no es capaz de hablarle por pura voluntad, aunque cada vez le cuesta menos soltar algunos sonidos, que hacen sonreír al chico que tiene debajo con dulzura (y que le hace creer por unos instantes que no es una simple recreación perfecta)

Y un día lo logra.

En mitad de una unión tan intensa como las anteriores vividas en sus anteriores ensoñaciones, logra decir no una palabra, sino una frase completa, pero como todo lo que habita en su mundo onírico no era exactamente lo que quería decir pero al mismo tiempo sí.

-Te quiero.

Y el amor que tenía guardado los invade, llenándolos de una calidez que es lo más real que ha sentido nunca, incluso en el mundo real. Le abraza con fuerza para evitar que se escape esa sensación y que se alargue el momento. Acaricia su espalda y besa su rostro con suavidad, sintiéndose tan dichoso de estar así con él.

De repente nota un frío húmedo sobre su pecho, se levanta y lo ve y sabe que son sus lágrimas. Las limpia como puede, pero siguen saliendo. Entonces le coge de la mano, impidiéndole continuar y negándole con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?

No recibe respuesta más que un suspiro.

-¿Te duele algo?

Le niega de nuevo con la cabeza.

-¿Te... te he hecho daño?

Y niega de nuevo, sonriéndole con amargura.

-Adiós, Will.

Cuando abre los ojos aun es de noche y por primera vez siente la frialdad de la noche sobre su piel y no la agradable sensación de haber compartido íntimamente con otro ser.

...

Los días pasan, pero no los tacha del calendario. Es incapaz de borrar las señales que le recuerdan todo lo sucedido.

Se pierde en el trabajo. No es capaz de internarse y recrear las mentes de los asesinos. Se pide la baja y no escucha las preguntas de Jack, Alana y Hannibal.

Duerme de día y vive de noche, si es que una vida basada en pasear a los perros y hacer anzuelos de pesca que nunca utiliza se le puede llamar vida.

Un día se despierta de repente en mitad del pueblo de Chesapeake, vestido y con su leal Winston a su lado.

Se siente sediento y va directo a un bar que ya desde fuera se veía que era algo cutre.

Deja a su compañero esperándolo y se va a beber unas cervezas cuando se da cuenta de que el lugar se parece demasiado al de sus sueños.

Busca puntos de referencia y todos coinciden. Se sienta en un taburete y pide una cerveza.

Observa el lugar durante un rato.

Espera.

Espera.

Espera...

Y un joven hombre con la mirada de los soñadores y el caminar de los sabios perdidos entra al bar. Pero no se sienta a su lado, sale corriendo nada más verle.

Sin pensárselo dos veces le sigue, y Winston le sigue a él.

Le pide que pare, que espere, que le escuche.

El joven para. O se ha cansado o ha decidido al fin obedecer a sus suplicas.

Al llegar hasta él, el joven que le da la espalda resopla con fuerza y hasta tose. Saca algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se oye el inconfundible sonido de tomarse una medicina para el asma. Por lo que ve, se había cansado.

Al girarse y verlo de frente, siente como su cuerpo ha olvidado el cansancio de la carrera y sonríe sin razón aparente.

El otro baja la mirada con timidez y no responde al gesto.

Por alguna razón, Will sabe lo que debe hacer para evitar volver a arrepentirse de dejarlo escapar.

-Te conozco, pero no sé nada de ti, y tú me conoces pero tampoco sabes nada de mi. Así que, te parece bien que está vez hagamos bien las cosas?

El joven le asiente con curiosidad pero sin dejar de mostrarse a la defensiva. Pero a Will no le molesta, ya llegará el día en que le deje abrazarlo, cuidarlo y besarlo sin secretos, miedos y sueños oscuros. Puede ser una persona muy paciente, y sabe que con ese hombre que tiene ante sus ojos merece la pena darle todo su tiempo.

-Me llamo Will Graham.


End file.
